


Brave Little Soldier

by sunnybriefs



Category: One Piece
Genre: Gen, missing moment
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-25
Updated: 2016-01-25
Packaged: 2018-05-16 04:42:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5814598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunnybriefs/pseuds/sunnybriefs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Non aveva avuto paura quando aveva detto a quei mostri che si sarebbe unita a loro, non aveva avuto paura nemmeno quando l’avevano tatuata o quando le avevano detto quello che da quel momento in avanti avrebbe dovuto fare per la ciurma, eppure adesso, rimasta sola, tremava.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brave Little Soldier

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta per la prima settimana del [Cow-T6](http://maridichallenge.livejournal.com/101000.html) con prompt _Sacrificio_.

Accucciata in un angolo della piccola stanza in cima alla torre, Nami tremava. Non aveva avuto paura quando aveva detto a quei mostri che si sarebbe unita a loro, non aveva avuto paura nemmeno quando l’avevano tatuata o quando le avevano detto quello che da quel momento in avanti avrebbe dovuto fare per la ciurma, eppure adesso, rimasta sola, tremava.

_Deve essere il vento_ , si disse, ma sapeva benissimo che si trattava di qualcosa di diverso, un freddo che partiva direttamente dalle sue ossa e le faceva battere forte i denti, nonostante tenesse una mano in bocca per impedirlo.

Si guardò intorno per la stanza e il suo stomaco si strinse, facendole venire un conato di vomito. C’era, in quel posto, tutto quello che una giovane cartografa come lei avrebbe potuto desiderare: fogli, inchiostro, pile e pile di libri nei quali si sarebbe potuta immergere per ore, ma tutto quello a cui riusciva a pensare era la piccola e spoglia casa di Bellemere-san, i vestiti di Nojiko che una volta diventati troppo stretti diventavano suoi, il profumo dei mandarini.

Nami si stese per terra, in posizione fetale e iniziò a piangere. Voleva tornare a casa, voleva tornare nel posto in cui era cresciuta e che nonostante tutto l’aveva vista felice, voleva ritornare da Bellemere-san, voleva sentirle dire che la cena era pronta, che le aveva cucito un leone su di un vecchio scamiciato, che erano ancora una famiglia e che nulla di tutto quello era successo.

“Bellemere-san” disse, quando la prima lacrima le scivolò sulla guancia rotonda; si portò le mani sulla faccia e iniziò a singhiozzare rumorosamente. Pianse a lungo e ad un certo punto dovette addormentarsi perché quando riaprì gli occhi si accorse di una striscia di luce disegnata sul pavimento dai primi raggi del sole mattutino.

Espirò forte dal naso. Dolorante per aver dormito su travi di legno si alzò in piedi e trascinandoli sul pavimento si diresse verso la scrivania e si sedette, iniziando a lavorare.

“Vi salverò tutti,” disse sottovoce, intingendo la piuma nel vasetto di inchiostro. “Vi prometto che vi salverò, portate solo un po’ di pazienza.”  
Cominciò a disegnare.


End file.
